


Rocky Roads

by ladyschrei



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camp Nanowrimo, Clary and Izzy bond over ice cream, Clizzy Appreciation Week, Day 2: physical contact/shared looks, Friendship, Gen, Magnus owns a grocery store, also mentions of Simon and Maureen, and Raphael is the night cashier, in which everyone is a college student, just a fun story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyschrei/pseuds/ladyschrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>For Clizzy Appreciation Week day 2: physical contact/shared looks.</i>
</p>
<p>Clary wants ice cream on a Friday night. When Isabelle ends up with the last pint of Rocky Road, she does the only thing she can think: invite Clary over to dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocky Roads

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [here](http://floralprintshark.tumblr.com/post/110274954656/i-need-more-femslash-aus).

Brooklyn is bustling. The streets are full of cars, the sidewalks full of people, everyone outside trying to enjoy this nice fall evening before it gets too late, too dark. The wind picks up slightly, and Clary Fray rolls up the sleeves to her jacket, welcoming the cool air on her skin as she makes her way to the grocery store. It's Friday night, and the weekend is already off to an amazing start; Clary has no homework, she aced her algebra exam, _and_ she found enough money in her pocket this morning to buy herself a pint of her favorite ice cream.

Who knew college life could be so good?

Clary smiles to herself as she stops on the curb, waiting for the light to change colors so she can cross over into the parking lot. The store is only about a ten minute walk from campus down some back roads, a place she and Simon discovered together as they were riding their bikes around before the term started. It's a nice place, not too big or small, and it's _always_ clean. A bell above the door sounds as Clary steps inside, classical music playing over the loudspeakers as she heads for the frozen dessert aisle. Clary bumps into the owner a lot when she's here during the day, a man named Magnus who _definitely_ doesn't look his age and does the best cateye makeup Clary's ever seen. Looking around now though, the only person she sees is the night cashier, Raphael.

Finally finding the ice cream, Clary glances through the frosted glass doors of the freezer, goose bumps forming on her arms as she searches for her favorite flavor, Rocky Road. Chocolate, marshmallows, _and_ nuts, what's there not to love? Clary thinks about what she's gonna do once she gets back to her dorm - probably put on her pajamas and marathon _The Walking Dead_ since her roommate, Maureen, is seeing a concert tonight in New York City with Simon. It takes her a minute to realize, though, that the kind she came for is gone. In fact, most of the ice cream is gone, save for a few cartons of them. Clary steps back, going up and down the aisle twice to make sure no one's hidden any in another freezer, but surely enough, there really is none left.

Clary can feel the disappointment swelling inside her. Sure, she could walk to another store, but most of them are further away and a lot pricier, too, which doesn't help when she's on a budget. About to call it a day and buy herself a pack of cookies instead, the sound of heels clicking on the tile floor and a voice calling out behind her stops Clary, making her turn around.

"Looking for this?"

It's a tall, beautiful girl dressed all in black, her dark hair pulled back in a slick ponytail and she's holding a shopping basket in one hand, the other outstretched, showing Clary something. She squints to see what it is, reading the label; it's the last of the Rocky Road ice cream.

"Y-yeah," Clary says. "I was gonna go home and celebrate not flunking my test." She meant it more as a joke than anything, but even Clary cringes at how lame that sounded.

She looks at the girl again, recognizing her. She's seen her around on campus, and like Clary, she does most of her food shopping here. Sometimes they chat in the checkout line while they wait for their turn at the register. The first time Clary ever spoke to her, they both bonded over their love for food. And ice cream.

"Some frat boys bought the rest right before you came in. Luckily I was able to charm this one from them," the girl says, her pink lips stretched into a victorious grin. "You're Clary, right?"

Clary blinks, trying to think of the girl's name. She thinks it's Izzy. "Yeah! Yeah, I'm Clary," she says, after a minute of not responding. "And you're... Isabelle, right?" she asks, and the girl nods.

"Yeah, but you can call me Izzy. Y'know, I only live a few blocks away. I promised my brother I'd make him something to eat when I got home, he's studying for a big exam on Monday," she says, showing Clary the rest of the contents inside her basket, all of what looks like the ingredients for tacos. "You wanna come over and have dinner with us? I'll even share the ice cream with you too, my treat."

Clary is silent for a moment as she studies Isabelle, thinking over the offer some. She seems friendly, and every time the two of them have spoken she's been nice. But there's also the fact that she's a stranger.

But it's a big city, and a big world, and everyone's a stranger until they're not anymore.

"Sure, I'd love that," Clary decides after a minute. "But at least let me pay for the ice cream."

Isabelle laughs, nodding and heading off to the produce section, Clary following behind her and watching as she bags a few tomatoes before heading to the register. Raphael sets down the comic book he'd been reading, starting to scan the items and Izzy turns to Clary, smiling and leaning against the counter with her arms folded.

"So what's your major? I've seen you at school before," Izzy asks, turning to Raphael and pointing to the ice cream. "She's paying for that."

Raphael rolls his eyes and sets the ice cream aside, making sure not to ring it up with Izzy's items, and Clary licks her lips before speaking. "Uh, I'm an art major. You?" she asks, handing Raphael a few bills for the ice cream once he's done and taking the bag, both of them thanking him before heading out the door.

The sun is completely gone now and all the streetlights are on, Isabelle stepping onto the sidewalk and turning right, walking slow to keep the same pace as Clary.

"My major is anthropology. Though I take cooking classes over in the arts building twice a week. Cooking is one of my passions," Izzy says, her eyes twinkling as she speaks. "Do you live on campus?"

"Yeah. I have a roommate, her name's Maureen. She plays in a band with my best friend, Simon."

"Ugh, lucky! I'd love to have a girl roommate. Don't get me wrong, I love living with my brother, but he doesn't appreciate my messes. I like to do work and _then_ clean up, but he likes everything a certain way. And he doesn't like me blasting music while he's studying, either. He just needs to learn how to have some fun," she says, giggling, and Clary can't help but smile.

"So, do you live with your parents, too, or just him?" Clary asks and Izzy makes a small noise.

"No, it's just me and Alec right now. Trust me, they're even worse than he is," Izzy says, making a face that shows she doesn't really want to talk about it, so Clary doesn't push it. "Alec works in one of the campus bookstores. I work in one of the boutiques not far away, that's how we pay for our apartment. Do you have a job?"

"Uh, I sell art online mostly, plus do paid commissions and stuff. I've also been paid to do a few murals around the city, too, though mostly I do them for free," Clary says and Izzy's mouth drops wide as she turns to look at her.

"That's awesome! You'll have to show me some of your stuff soon," Izzy declares and Clary nods, following her hand as she points to a building about three feet away. "That's my building right there."

It's an older building, grey brick covering the outside with names listed next to buzzers. Izzy presses one, waiting a minute and then pressing it again repeatedly. "Alec!" she shouts, the door unlocking before them and Izzy flashes a grin at Clary, shrugging. "Forgot my key," she says, and they both head inside.

It's two flights up to Izzy's apartment, the door already slightly ajar and Izzy shoves it open with her arm, hurrying inside and Clary steps into the apartment behind her, glancing around before shutting the door. It's clean and quiet inside, a few things strewn around here and there but overall, pretty much spotless. There's a brown two-seater sofa facing a small TV in the living room, a small hallway off to the right that Clary assumes must lead to the bedrooms, and to the left, an eat-in kitchen. Isabelle is in there now talking loudly to someone, poking her head back into the living room and beckoning Clary over.

"Gimme the ice cream, we don't want it melting," she says, taking the bag and shoving it into the freezer, Clary glancing at the boy sitting at the table and giving him a small smile.

He's pretty, like Isabelle. His hair is dark like hers, his face clean-shaven, and he's also wearing black, his sleeves pushed up to his elbows and books scattered all around him, one eyebrow arched as he looks between the girls.

"Who's this?" he asks, pointing the end of his pen in Clary's direction and Izzy hardly looks up, pulling her things from the rest of the bags and setting them out on the counter.

"This is Clary, she goes to school with us," Izzy says and Clary gives a small wave.

"Uh, hi. Your sister invited me over for dinner."

"Is she in one of your classes?" Alec asks, though Clary isn't quite sure which one of them he's saying it to, and Izzy grabs a frying pan, dumping meat inside and setting it on the burner.

"No, but we talk sometimes. She's an art major, I see her around a lot. Be nice, Alec." Izzy turns to Clary and waves a hand in Alec's direction, rolling her eyes. "Don't mind him, he's always like this."

"No, uh, it's okay, really. Is there anything I can do to help with dinner?" Clary asks, feeling entirely out of place and awkward and wanting to keep busy to avoid it. Thankfully, Izzy nods.

"You wanna get the shells out of the box so we can put them in the oven? There should be a pan for them somewhere around here... There it is!" Izzy says, reaching for the pan at the same time Clary says, "I got it," their hands bumping together and they both softly laugh, Izzy handing the pan off and returning her attention to the meat.

Alec shakes his head at the table, standing up and gathering his things into his arms, then slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "I'm gonna go study in my room if you need me. Let me know when dinner's ready," he says, and Izzy shoots him a look. "Please," he adds, and she nods, Clary watching him leave.

Once he's gone, Izzy pulls her phone from her pocket, clicking open a radio app and Latin music fills the room, Izzy lowering the volume and setting it out on the counter, dancing around as she fries up the meat and Clary can't help but smile and laugh, watching her twirl around and suddenly there's a hand holding Clary's wrist, pulling her close and twirling her around, too. Clary lets out a surprised squeak as she's spun in a circle twice, Izzy laughing loudly and Clary's cheeks start to hurt so much from smiling.

Izzy takes the pan of taco shells and sticks them in the oven, setting the timer and pulling out some bowls, dumping salsa in one and cheese in another. She reaches for the tomatoes at the same time Clary does, their hands bumping again and Izzy hands her a knife, Clary slicing them and dumping them into a third bowl while Izzy drains the meat and finishes setting the table, putting out lettuce and sour cream alongside everything else. She calls for Alec once it's ready, who appears in the doorway a minute later, and he pours them all something to drink, the three of them sitting down to eat and chatting as they do.

Clary finds out that Alec is studying law, and that both he and Isabelle take fencing lessons, alongside Izzy taking dance as well. Clary tells them about the comic books she draws with Simon, and about the type of music Simon plays with Maureen, amongst other things.

Once dinner is done, Alec offers to clean up, and Izzy doesn't argue with him, instead taking Clary's hand and leading her back to her bedroom. There are clothes everywhere, fairy lights twinkling on the wall above her bed and above her vanity. Izzy pulls Clary down onto the bed with her, tilting her head to look at her and then grinning.

"Take out your ponytail," Izzy instructs, standing up to grab some things from around the room, like a hair curler, nail polish, and makeup. Clary starts to object, telling Izzy that it's not really necessary, but Izzy shakes her head. "Nonsense," she says. "Makeup tips are what friends are for."

Clary grows quiet. Are she and Isabelle friends now? She sure hopes so, she thinks as she takes her hair down, Izzy running her hands through it and telling Clary how soft it is before she gets to work. She does Clary's hair, teasing it this way and that, pulling it into an intricate updo that Clary doesn't think she'll ever be able to imitate before painting Clary's nails a soft orange to match, lightly dabbing some lipstick and eyeshadow onto Clary before redoing her own makeup.

"Are we going out somewhere?" Clary asks, wondering why Isabelle would go through all this work just to stay in, but Izzy laughs, shaking her head before hurrying from the room and coming back in with her phone in hand.

"No, this is just for fun. Trust me, we'd be doing a lot more if we were going out somewhere. Which, if you're free tomorrow, we will. It's my only other day off for the rest of the week," Izzy says, huffing before climbing up onto the bed next to Clary and pulling up her camera. "Ready?" she asks, and then she begins snapping photos.

At first, Clary can't stop giggling, all the photos coming out with her eyes squinty and her mouth open. They make Isabelle laugh, though not in a mean way. Then Izzy begins posing Clary, telling her how to hold her hands and where to point her chin for the best look. She wraps them both in feather boas and uses filters to make them look like old movie stars, putting Clary's number into her phone and sending her copies afterwards.

Once they tire of taking photos, they both stand up and stretch, Clary following Izzy out to the living room, where she sits on the couch and waits as Izzy grabs the ice cream from the freezer, picking up two spoons and carrying them out, plopping down on the couch next to Clary and pulling off the lid, tucking her feet up under herself and getting comfortable.

"Hope you don't mind," she says. "It's too much work to scoop it out into a bowl."

"No, it's fine," Clary says with a giggle. "I do the same exact thing."

Izzy looks around on the couch for the remote, muttering under her breath about Alec never putting it back where it belongs, both girls spotting it at the same time and bumping hands as they reach for it, dissolving into another fit of laughs and Clary points at Isabelle.

"Are you trying to hold my hand?" she teases, and Izzy laughs, flipping the TV on and finding a channel running old Dracula movies.

"No," she says, with a wink. "If I wanted to hold your hand, I would."

Clary thinks she feels herself blushing, taking the spoon Izzy offers and they both dig in, their arms brushing against one another as they settle into the couch, taking turns holding the container until their spoons are scraping against the bottom, both glancing down, never having realized how much they ate. Izzy sets the empty container and the spoons on the coffee table, saying she's too comfortable to move and Clary feels the exact same way. Izzy's skin is warm against her own, the couch so inviting and they both doze off for a bit, waking up sometime later when Alec flips the lights on, temporarily blinding them.

"I'll take you home," he offers to Clary, his voice also drowsy with sleep, and she nods, quickly helping Izzy clean up and following the pair out the door.

Alec locks up behind them, Izzy looping her arm through Clary's and they walk like that down both pairs of steps, outside into the chilly night air and over to Alec's car. The girls slide into the back, Clary telling Alec the name of the building her dorm is in and she smiles over at Izzy, nodding to her.

"Thanks for letting me stay for dinner," she says quietly and Izzy grins.

"Of course, any time. And I was serious about going out tomorrow, so I hope you don't have any plans. And bring Maureen and Simon if you want, they sound like a fun pair," she adds and Clary laughs, nodding.

"Will do," she says.

"Just don't include me in this," Alec mutters from the front seat, and Izzy leans around to see him.

"Oh, in that case, now you're definitely coming."

"Am not, Isabelle."

"Are too, _Alexander_."

The pair bicker like that back and forth the entire time it takes to get back to campus, Alec pulling up out front and parking. Clary hugs Isabelle goodbye, thanking Alec for the ride and getting out, waving and heading for the door, but not before Isabelle shouts out, "I'll text you tomorrow!"

"Okay!" Clary yells back, heading inside and shaking her head to herself.

She hopes every weekend for the rest of the year will be just as good.


End file.
